


The Other Woman

by The_Girl_Who_Got_Tired_of_Waiting



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s06e10 The Girl Who Waited, F/F, F/M, Rory Williams is a lucky man, Self-cest, Two Amys, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Got_Tired_of_Waiting/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Got_Tired_of_Waiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is awkward and silent and moody and so unlike the other Amy – who Rory still insists on calling the ‘real’ Amy, at least inside his own head – that it is hard to have one standing beside the other and compare the two.<br/>(A 'What if' to the episode The girl Who Waited. What if the older Amy had been able to come with them too? Selfcest and femslash if you choose to take it that weay and if you squint at it sideways)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Woman

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started out as a 'What if...'  
> What if the older version of Amy from The Girl Who Waited, was able to come onto the TARDIS with them?  
> At first I was just going for a character study of the Older Amy and how she differs from Younger Amy/Real Amy. But then I kind of acidently turned the ending into a sort of halfway-to-a-threesome. It worked, and i liked it, so it stayed. And here it is for you to enjoy!  
> Selfcest if you want to take it that way. Same with Femslash. You don't have to read it that way if you don't want to.  
> Beta'd by my lovely friend Claire AKA SmudDragon.

She is awkward and silent and moody and so unlike the other Amy – who Rory still insists on calling the ‘real’ Amy, at least inside his own head – that it is hard to have one standing beside the other and compare the two. Even her way of walking is different. She could be a trained fighter and warrior first, constant high alert, but there is also something broken, damaged, in the way she moves. There is fear in her, of course, jumping at every un-natural noise, but there is more than that, and Rory wonders if she is physically hurt, and not letting on, an old battle scar or injury never fully healed, in her struggle to escape the robots at some distant point in her past thirty six years.

The first thing she does when she gets inside the TARDIS, is throw her weapons down, storm out of the main control room and head for the bedroom. She falls into Rory’s bed fully clothed and sleeps solidly for over twelve hours. Rory at first considers it odd that after all this time she remembers her way to the bedroom but forgets which bed is hers. That is until he watches her sleep for a while and sees her stir in her sleep, in the depths of a nightmare, and she buries her face into Rory’s pillow, inhaling. It’s his scent that comforts her, not the smell of shampoo and perfume in the bed of the stranger she once was. 

Despite her insistence that she would not travel with them, she does so, although that is now all it is, travelling with them. They may as well be sharing a taxi. At each new world, new time zone, she is out of the TARDIS door and disappears. She will have nothing more to do with assisting the Doctor, barely even speaking to him. Whatever she does there is her own business, and whatever adventures she has are her own and she is unwilling to share.

That first time, before heading back to Earth, she demands that they stop, and open the door of the TARDIS. She looks out, down at her home, with all of the wonder that she had once, long ago, looked out at the stars. Rory watches her and wants to hold her. In that moment she looks so broken that he knows he would be prepared to spend a lifetime trying to fix her, if she would let him.

But she does not allow it. She rarely lets anyone get close to her, certainly not the Doctor, and she hates to be touched most of the time. And anyway, Rory has his Amy, who is beside him as he watches the older Amy. She is warm, happy, still with her ability to believe almost anything is possible. She is strong in her own way and so whole that it hurts Rory to think of her ever being damaged in some way. That is why he cannot compare the two for any length of time. It just hurts too much.

His Amy does get angry, has always done so. It is this passion and the temper that goes with it, that makes up part of why Rory loves her so much. But when the other Amy gets angry it is scary in a different way entirely. She gets violent to the point where they are all glad she did not bring her weapons with her. She even pins the Doctor against the TARDIS wall one time, squeezing a hand around his neck, over that _stupid_ bow-tie and Rory’s not sure if she’s going to kill him or kiss him. Either way, the TARDIS itself protests at this new intrusion and tips alarmingly to the side, throwing both Amys and Rory off their feet. When the world rights itself and Rory has gotten to his feet, the other Amy is gone and the Doctor is straightening his tie and trying to turn it into a joke. But it did not seem like a joke to Rory, and when he goes looking for the other Amy he hears her crying from the other side of the locked bedroom door.

It is when she kisses him that Rory becomes aware of the most sure and startling of differences between his two wives. Kissing his Amy has never been a cliché; you could certainly never call it soft. But this other Amy kisses with a ferocity Rory has never felt before. She bites at him and although she doesn’t draw blood Rory is left in no doubt that she could, if she wanted to, or if he wanted her to. He is not so sure what he wants from her anymore. She takes control completely, to the point where she grips his face and hair, moving his head exactly how she wants it for better access to his mouth. Rory finds himself at a loss as to what to do with his own hands. He cannot cup her face as he might do with his Amy. Holding her seems wrong too. He settles instead for gripping at her clothing the same way she is gripping at him. She seems to take this as encouragement as she breaks the kiss and spreads hot, almost painful, kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

Movement in the doorway alerts Rory to the fact they are being observed. He turns, shocked to see his Amy standing there. He expects her to be furious, to pull them apart. The other Amy is still kissing the back of his neck, and he can feel those teeth again, nipping and scraping over his skin. With a look of determination in her eyes, his Amy comes towards them. She is shaking as she begins to kiss Rory. It is familiar at the same time as being wildly new. Rory knows exactly how to kiss his Amy, even as he can feel the second woman behind him, reaching one hand underneath his shirt. Kissing his Amy is so right that he cannot possibly fathom how he could have thought, even for a second, that the other kiss was better. The hand beneath his shirt tightens, all nails, and Rory knows that they are equal. He is not sure now that he could possibly have one without the promise of the other.

Rory opens his eyes as this second kiss is broken, only to find that his Amy is no longer looking at him. She is looking over his shoulder. He has no doubts that she is looking straight into the other Amy’s gaze. The other Amy growls against his neck, animalistic and possessive and his Amy kisses him again, possessive in her own way. They are both there, at the same time, both touching Rory.

Their hands never meet as the graze and brush and smooth over him. That would be one paradox too far maybe, one more leap of the imagination and reality than any of them can handle. Rory wonders if this is them conceding to share him. He is sure he could never share his Amy, _either_ of his Amys, with anyone.


End file.
